Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie quotes
The following are quotes 'from the[[ Breaking Dawn films| ''Breaking Dawn films]]. Bella Swan *Childhood is not from birth to a certain age, and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Edward Cullen *(To Bella) It's crushing you, from the inside out. Jacob Black *(To Bella) This is how I'll remember you: Pink cheeks, heartbeat. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. Jessica Stanley *(Giving wedding toast) Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or "The Hair," as I call him. Um...and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. laughs I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council. '' *''So, do you think Bella is going to be showing (Jessica on Bella getting married at 18) Carlisle Cullen *(On Bella's pregnancy) The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It is too strong. *(To Bella) Your heart will fail before you can deliver. Esme Cullen *(On the treaty being void) We'll have to make do. '' *(On Bella drinking blood to stay alive) ''It is working. Alice Cullen *(To Bella) What did I tell you about beauty sleep? *''Weddings. They bring everyone together!'' Dialogue Bella becoming a vampire '''Rosalie: '''I'm not offended by your choice of groom. '''Bella: '''Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality. '''Rosalie: '''Essentially. ---- Bella and Edward the night before the wedding shouting from outside Bella's window '''Bella: ''What is that?'' Edward: ''I'm late for my bachelor party.'' leaps up to Bella's window Emmett: ''Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him.'' jumps down Bella: Edward So this party, will there be strippers? Edward: '''No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears. leaps up to Bella's window '''Jasper: Don't worry, Bella, we'll get him back in plenty of time. jumps down Bella: 'Edward ''Okay, go. Before they break my house. '''Edward: ''I'll meet you at the alter.'' Bella: ''I'll be the one in white.'' Edward: ''That sounds very convincing.'' ---- Renee and Charlie on the Cullens' graduation caps Charlie: Are those graduation caps? Renee: Huh...How creative! Charlie: Or weird. ---- Jacob discovering Bella is pregnant Jacob: Edward You did this! Carlisle: 'Jacob ''I didn't know it was even possible. 'Jacob: 'Carlisle What is it? 'Carlisle: 'Jacob I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack. 'Alice: 'Jacob and Carlisle I can't see it either, and I can't see Bella's future anymore. 'Carlisle: 'Jacob We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing. 'Rosalie: 'Jacob This is none of your business, dog! Esme: Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella. 'Alice: 'Esme The fetus isn't good for Bella! Rosalie: Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a little baby! '''Jasper: ''Possibly.'' ---- Jacob discovering that Bella needs to drink blood to survive Edward: Jacob I think you may be right. everyone Edward: Jacob just had an idea. Jacob: It wasn't an idea. It was more of a snide comment. Dr. Carlisle Cullen: What were you thinking? Jacob Black: smirks That it's just looking for someone to sink it's teeth into. Bella: He's thirsty Jasper: I know the feeling... Carlisle: We got O negative laid aside for Bella Alice: Coming cookie Jasper with her nods to Emmett and he leaves and Carlisle is back with the blood and is poring it in the glass cup Jacob: You're gonna make her drink that? Dr. Carlisle Cullen: blood into a drinking glass It the fastest way to test the theory. Jacob: away from Bella I think I'm gonna be sick. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Edward yelling at Bella's choice Bella:You have to accept what it is. Edward: Because you have given me no choice. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Bella Swan: You have to accept this for what it is. Edward Cullen: Because you've given me no choice. Category:Breaking Dawn films Category:Quotes